User talk:EarthVsRomulus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "User blog:EarthVsRomulu" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-07-29T12:10:03 Ship data Hi, I saw your blog where you noted that you are the anonymous user who has been having problems making valid additions to some ship articles. Let's clear some things up. Stop putting extraneous data in the article sidebars. You don't seem to have the ability to write the code correctly. I'd suggest you practice some in the sandbox or read some tutorials on wikipedia regarding how to write wiki code. Secondly, the sidebar does not have room for detailed stats. Usually the sidebar will just contain some links, and the detailed information will be shown to the user who follows the link. So, stop putting extraneous information in the sidebars. it rightly should be in paragraph/sentence form in the article body when there are detailed statistics. It's just not possible to put more than a couple of linked terms in the sidebar, it's as simple as that. Third, you need to provide sources. Valid sources are star trek episodes, books and other publications officially released or authorized by paramount pictures. If you have questions on how to format a citation, please read our help section or simply ask on a talk page first. This way we can help you express yourself better. Finally, please keep in mind that manufacturing data is not allowed. If you have examined a photo of a starship and you happen to think you can count a number of features, please keep in mind that your assumptions are not necessarily the whole fact of the matter. For example, you state that you could see two torpedo launchers on a ship model. I'd say that isn't necessarily true - unless you see a torpedo come out of the feature, you cant definitively say it is a launcher. unfortunately, your opinion of what a launcher might look like is not a valid way to present information. Please take these steps to express yourself more clearly if you want to add something to the wiki. -- Captain MKB 20:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC)